


Fantasy

by DesertVixen



Category: Masters of the Universe & Related Fandoms, She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide 2018, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Adam's thoughts on going home





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/gifts).



Just for a moment, Adam indulged the fantasy that Etheria was his world, that he could stay here with Adora.

Of course, it was just fantasy. Eternia needed him, the protector of Castle Grayskull – but he could never be the true Adam. Adora was possibly the one person in both their worlds who could understand. 

It was different for her – Adora could be competent in a way Adam never could, at home in her skin. She didn’t have to pretend to be useless and cowardly. 

Etheria was her place…but part of him wished it could be his as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I didn't have time to look through prompts earlier this year, but I loved yours!


End file.
